Fireflies
by mysticahime
Summary: Tarian cahaya. Bulan yang kebiruan. Siluet natur yang berwarna indigo. Berada di sisi orang yang dicintainya. Bukankah itu sempurna, Haruno Sakura? -a fic for SasuSaku Fanday. Divergence. Please read and gimme feedback!


"_Maaf..."_

_Tanpa suara, ia memukul tengkuk gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kedua mata _emerald_ gadis itu membelalak sesaat sebelum tubuh mungilnya lunglai dan merosot ke tanah. Pemuda itu menangkap tubuh gadis yang pingsan itu dan membaringkannya ke atas sebuah bangku semen yang berada di sana. Ditatapnya sosok gadis yang tengah kehilangan kesadarannya melalui sepasang mata _onyx_-nya selama beberapa detik sebelum ia melangkah ke gerbang besar yang membatasi desa dengan wilayah hutan di luarnya._

_Ia adalah _shinobi_, namun malam ini ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kampung halamannya dengan cara ninja—melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya, ataupun berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Ia—Uchiha Sasuke—memilih untuk berjalan kaki hingga ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Entah mengapa, ia ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya di Konoha._

_Pemuda berambut _raven_ hitam itu melangkah melewati gerbang utama desa daun itu. Ia menarik nafas dan menoleh ke belakang, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempatnya dilahirkan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya._

_Hutan tampak redup dipayungi oleh tajuk-tajuk dedaunan yang menghalangi sinar bulan menerobos ke permukaan tanah. Sesekali terdengar suara jangkrik berderik di tengah kesunyian malam. Kedua kaki Sasuke secara bergantian beradu dengan permukaan tanah, sesekali menginjak ranting yang tergeletak di atas lanskap itu._

_Uchiha terakhir itu meninggalkan Konoha._

_Ransel tercangklong di pundaknya dengan mantap, semantap tekadnya untuk mengalahkan kakak kandungnya yang telah membantai seluruh klannya, tekad untuk menjadi kuat. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menelusuri jalur hutan—jalur yang sengaja dibentuk oleh keempat _youninshi_ untuk menuju ke tempat perjanjian mereka. Pemuda itu terus berjalan, hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatiannya._

_Kilatan partikel cahaya melayang-layang di udara, mengalihkan area pandang sang pemilik rambut _raven_ itu. Diikutinya gerakan partikel cahaya itu dengan kedua matanya, dan ia menemukan siluet sebuah danau yang luar biasa indah._

_Telaga itu tenang dengan airnya yang biru gelap dan beriak-riak. Cahaya kebiruan bulan memantul samar di atas permukaannya. Dan yang lebih mengagumkan lagi, ribuan partikel cahaya tampak melayang-layang di sekitar danau itu, sebagian mengapung di tengah-tengah udara di pusat danau._

_Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menjanjikan sesuatu di dalam hatinya—sesuatu yang membuat bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum. Pemuda itu meneruskan perjalanannya hingga pada akhirnya mencapai titik terakhir._

_Beberapa puluh meter di hadapannya, tampak siluet empat orang—tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan—yang tampak menunggunya. Salah satu dari laki-laki itu menyambutnya._

"_Selamat malam, Uchiha Sasuke," sapanya sambil menyeringai. "Kuharap Anda sudah siap untuk ritual ini."_

_Sasuke meneguk ludahnya._

Ini demi kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Itachi.

"_Aku siap," katanya mantap._

**And so, the story began...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**proudly presents**

**FIREFLIES**

**A fic for SasuSaku FanDay**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian—terhitung semenjak pengkhianatan Sasuke terhadap Konoha—Uzumaki Naruto berhasil membawa sahabatnya itu kembali ke kampung halaman mereka. Kedatangan Sasuke disambut sukacita oleh seluruh teman-temannya dan sebagian warga desa, namun sebagian besar warga Konoha tidak menerima kepulangan Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka memberikan cap 'pengkhianat desa' secara terang-terangan kepada Sasuke.

"Pembelot," cetus seseorang saat Sasuke berjalan menyusuri pertokoan.

"Penjahat yang membela iblis!" Di kala lain, seorang warga desa mengatainya.

"Pecundang!"

"Orang yang merepotkan teman-teman terbaiknya!"

"Mati saja kau!"

Uchiha Sasuke tidak memedulikan semua itu. Sedikitpun ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata dari manusia-manusia yang mencelanya. Untuk apa? Menimbun sakit hati?

Bukan.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah membuang dirinya yang arogan ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan kawan lamanya, Uzumaki Naruto—yang berhasil mengalahkannya dengan jurus _rasengan shuriken_ dan mengulurkan tangan padanya yang setengah sekarat dan menawarkan baginya untuk pulang ke kampung halaman tercinta.

Ya, Sasuke telah melupakan apa itu sikap tinggi hati.

Dan bukan hanya itu.

Hatinya yang dahulu telah mengeras dan kaku layaknya batu telah melebur karena kehangatan cinta dari seorang Haruno Sakura—gadis yang telah menunggu kepulangannya selama satu dekade. Gadis yang tak pernah membencinya sekalipun ia telah berlaku jahat pada remaja belia itu.

Ia telah berulang kali berusaha membuat gadis itu membencinya dan berbalik menyukai Uzumaki Naruto, sang pemilik masa depan yang dipenuhi sinar matahari. Sasuke tidak mau perempuan itu terjebak bersamanya dalam realita yang pekat oleh hal abstrak bernama kebencian. Namun cinta Sakura padanya jauh lebih kuat dari apapun jua. Sekalipun ia berusaha mengikis afeksi itu, gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itu tidak pernah jera untuk mencintainya. Lebih dan lebih.

Maka dari itu, ia menyerah.

Uchiha Sasuke melambaikan bendera putih pada perasaan Sakura. Pemilik mata _onyx_ itu mengaku kalah pada cinta tulus yang murni dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Dan kini ia berjanji untuk terus menjaga intensitas perasaan yang bagaikan bara api yang tak kunjung padam itu.

Sasuke berjanji untuk menjaga gadis itu, berusaha untuk berada di sisinya kapanpun sang gadis membutuhkannya.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlari meninggalkan posisinya. Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis kecil yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sepasang mata zamrud yang berkaca-kaca dan penuh permohonan. Kedua iris _emerald_ itu telah berganti pesona. Tegar. Kuat. Penuh percaya diri. Namun sama sekali tidak kehilangan kilauannya yang menakjubkan. Setelah dipercaya menggantikan posisi almarhumah Senju Tsunade—mantan _hokage_ kelima—yang merupakan ketua tim ninja medis di Konoha, Sakura benar-benar tak seperti anak perempuan berisik yang dulu dikenal oleh Sasuke.

Sakura kini adalah seorang wanita yang tangguh.

Dan Sasuke menyukai hal itu.

—tidak. Lebih tepatnya, ia selalu menyukai sosok Sakura, kendati ia telah bermetamorfosa menjadi wanita yang cekatan dan dewasa.

Maka dari itu, pria berambut _raven_ itu mengajak wanita yang mencintainya itu untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak dengannya keluar desa malam ini.

Pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke menjemput Sakura di Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat Sakura bekerja. Wanita berambut sepunggung dengan warna merah muda lembut itu keluar dari ruangannya dengan mengenakan _kimono_ merah dengn bordir bunga-bunga berwarna kuning emas dan dedaunan hijau. Semenjak menjadi ninja medis, _kimono_ dan _furisode_-lah yang menjadi pakaian sehari-hari pemilik mata hijau itu.

Mereka berjalan kaki menyusuri alur jalan yang membawa keduanya menuju gerbang utama Konoha. Ketika kedua pasang kaki kedua insan itu berpijak pada tanah yang berada satu meter di depan bilah-bilah kayu yang menjadi pembatas antara Konoha dengan hutan di luarnya, Sakura membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ke mana kau akan membawaku?" tanyanya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap punggung Sasuke yang berhenti melangkah.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Di luar Konoha?"

"Hn."

"Tempat apakah itu?" Sakura berusaha bertanya lebih lanjut. Antusias. Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya mereka pergi hanya berduaan semenjak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dan sejujurnya, sedari tadi jantungnya tidak dapat berhenti berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu gugup.

"Jangan banyak tanya." Pria yang kini mengenakan atasan kimono putih dan celana panjang biru itu menarik tangan Sakura, menuntunnya untuk mengikuti arah langkahnya. Sakura terdiam dan mengikuti Sasuke membawanya pergi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua telah melewati teritorial Konoha. Angin malam berhembus lembut dan mempermainkan helai-helai rambut Sakura. Keduanya berjalan dalam keremangan hutan, diam dan sunyi. Tajuk rimbun hutan yang menaungi dasar rimba itu hanya menyisakan sedikit cahaya bulan untuk mampir pada permukaan tanah. Terkadang sosok lunar muncul pada celah-celah kecil dedaunan.

Sasuke mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Jalan setapak ini masih sama. Susunan pohonnya tak berubah sama sekali. _Apa benar sepuluh tahun telah berlalu?_ Pria bermata _onyx_ itu tahu pasti bahwa tempat yang ditujunya sudah tidak jauh.

"Tutup matamu," pinta Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Uh?" Kening Sakura yang sedikit tertutup anak rambut merah muda mengerut bingung. "Mengapa aku ahrus menutup mata?"

"Karena aku menyuruh." Lagi-lagi Sakura tak bisa membantah kata-kata Sasuke. Wanita itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya tanpa banyak bicara. Kini ia benar-benar bergantung sepenuhnya pada Sasuke untuk mengarahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh pria berambut _emo_ itu.

Bunyi keretak dari ranting-ranting yang terinjak oleh alas kaki mereka merupakan suara dominan yang bermain di membran timpani Sakura. Terkadang, derik jangkrik ikut bersimfoni dalam kesunyian malam. Selain itu, hanya ada desah nafas keduanya yang menggantung di udara.

Perjalanan itu terasa sangat lama bagi Sakura. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya ke mana Sasuke mengajaknya pergi. Sasuke sangat penuh misteri. Wanita bermata giok itu bingung mengapa Sasuke begitu merahasiakan tempat tujuan mereka. Mengapa Sasuke membawanya keluar dari Konoha? Apakah Sasuke akan berbuat mesum kepadanya?

Buru-buru Sakura menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya. Sasuke tidak mungkin berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh seperti itu kepadanya. Ya. Sasuke tidak seperti itu.

Wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu terlalu sibuk dengan pergumulan batinnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya telah berhenti beradu dengan permukaan bumi.

"Kau sudah boleh membuka matamu, Sakura." Ia mendengar Sasuke berkata-kata.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka tabir yang semula menutupi pandangannya. Sangat berhati-hati. Dan detik berikutnya, kedua matanya terbelalak.

Tempat ini indah. Sangat menakjubkan. Cekungan danau yang terisi penuh oleh hidrogen dioksida yang memancarkan warna biru indigo yang sangat memukau. Pola air samar tampak pada seluruh bagiannya, juga seolah menjilat tepian bibir pantai. Sinar bulan yang setengah penuh terpantul samar pada permukaannya yang beriak, merefleksikan sinar biru yang dramatis. Pemandangan danau itu sangat eksotis, begitu selaras dengan alam sewarna jelaga yang mengelilinginya.

"Ini masih belum semuanya." Pria Uchiha itu menatap lurus ke depan, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa mak—" Kata-kata Sakura terputus oleh fenomena selanjutnya.

Kilatan cahaya melesat dan melayang-layang pada area danau itu. Tidak hanya satu, tetapi banyak sekali. Ratusan—mungkin ribuan. Partikel-partikel cahaya itu tampak menari—berlarian dalam kontras warna gelap dari natur yang mengitarinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke belakang. Cahaya rembulan memantul pada pipi kanannya dan menciptakan pola gelap-terang yang sempurna. Kedua matanya yang dalam menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana?"

Sepasang iris hijau itu berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. "Ini... indah sekali! Sungguh luar biasa!"

Tak henti-hentinya sang wanita mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru telaga, menatap paduan tari cahaya keemasan mungil yang memukau itu. Lengkungan senyum yang bak bulan sabit terukir dengan indah pada bibir mungilnya. Matanya tak lepas-lepas menyorotkan perasaan kagum dan antusiasme yang meluap-luap.

Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengamati dengan jelas butiran-butiran cahaya yang melayang-layang halus itu. "Kunang-kunang?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Hei, lihat, Sasuke-_kun_! Partikel cahaya ini adalah kunang-kunang!" Ia masih tersenyum dengan manis, wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia. "Tempat ini luar bia—"

Dan kata-kata itu berhenti mengalun dari bibir Sakura. Rangkaian klausa itu terputus—terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke yang telah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir pria itu mengecupnya lembut, melumatnya dengan manis selama beberapa detik. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Sakura menenggelamkan kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya di balik kelopak matanya, menikmati ciuman hangat Sasuke selama beberapa saat.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, keduanya mengakhiri sentuhan mereka. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah ketika menatap Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih untuk... kejutan ini, Sasuke-_kun_." Wanita itu menatap visualisasi lompatan cahaya yang berkilauan itu. "Aku sangat... senang."

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengulurkan lengan kekarnya untuk meraih bahu mungil Sakura. Didekatkannya bibir ke telinga wanita itu, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini, Sakura." Napasnya menggelitik kulit Sakura, membuat wajahnya terasa semakin panas. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jantung Sakura nyaris meledak karenanya. Ia bahagia—sangat bahagia. Rasanya ia seolah diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh, merasa sangat ringan karena terlalu senang.

Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang hanya berada beberapa sentimeter di hadapan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas mereka beradu sesaat sebelum bibir Sasuke kembali menemukan bibirnya.

"Aku... tak pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke..." kata wanita itu di sela-sela ciumannya. "Terima kasih... atas segalanya..."

"Hn."

Tarian cahaya. Bulan yang kebiruan. Siluet natur yang berwarna indigo. Berada di sisi orang yang dicintainya. Bukankah itu sempurna, Haruno Sakura?

"Aku selalu mencintaimu."

_**And that's the way how the story ends...**_

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Ya ampuuunnn, ternyata saya berhasil menyelesaikan _fic_ ini! Ckck, saya kira saya tidak akan bisa berpartisipasi dalam SSFD tahun ini ==a *ngutuk soal-soal pemantapan yang bejibun*

**Jangan tanya kenapa judulnya Fireflies!** Saya tahu judulnya agak tidak merangkum isi cerita DX tapi masih lebih mending daripada memakai judul _fic_ orang lain =P

Maafkan semua kesalahan yang ada.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime**

**210211**


End file.
